24 Horas
by Lell Ly
Summary: Esse foi o tempo que ele levou para se apaixonar.


**24 horas**

**Esse foi o tempo que ele levou para se apaixonar.**

...

**6:55 am**

O ruivo sentado em uma carteira encarava a vista da janela com melancolia, era o primeiro dia de aula, depois do retorno das férias de verão, seus colegas estavam agitados e pareciam felizes de se reencontrarem, conversavam sobre o que havia feito e para onde viajaram. Mas ele se mantinha calado, sentado em uma das ultimas carteiras ao lado da janela, com o propósito de ficar isolado, mantendo seu semblante apático, o que dificultava dos colegas de incluí-lo nas conversas.

Não que ele não tivesse amigos, Sabaku no Gaara era uma pessoa quieta e de poucas palavras, assim como Shino e Sasuke, mas nenhum deles tinha uma má fama. Havia sido um rebelde quando mais novo, andava com gangues, tinha feito até uma tatuagem na testa, embora o significado fosse ironicamente "amor", ele adorava brigar por qualquer motivo e intimidar as pessoas.

Tudo mudou, assim que conheceu Naruto, aprendeu com o loiro canalizar sua raiva nos esportes e não se importar com que a pessoas falassem sobre o seu passado, mesmo melhorando o seu comportamento, elas continuavam a fazer sempre que o via.

Naruto foi o seu primeiro amigo, sucessivamente veio outros, como Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Sakura e Ino, a loira mais fogosa do colégio, com quem havia namorado no semestre passado, porém não durou muito tempo, por questão de incompatibilidade. Ela falava demais e o acusava de não dar atenção devida, mas nunca deixaram de serem amigos.

— Yo Gaara! — Naruto gritou e veio na direção sua direção. — Hoje vamos retornar com o treino, esse ano nós vamos vencer o campeonato! Tô certo!

**7:00 am**

— Bom dia pessoal! — a voz do professor Kakashi fez com que o ruivo suspirasse de alívio, não queria discutir sobre estratégias de futebol logo na primeira aula, voltou a olhar pela janela. — Hoje teremos um novo membro. Por favor, se apresente.

Gaara nem fez questão de olhar na direção do novo aluno.

— Ohayou, m-meu nome é Hyuuga H-hinata e fui transferida, p-por favor, cuidem de mim.

Ele olhou na direção da garota, a voz meiga e baixa o pegara de surpresa, os timbres das garotas geralmente eram muito agudo, irritante como diria o Uchiha, mas o dela era diferente, mais agradável.

— Pode se sentar Hyuuga.

Ele a observou ir em direção oposta a sua, indo se sentar perto de Naruto.

**8:00 am**

A aula do Kakashi era uma bagunça, enquanto ele dava a desculpa para ausentar da sala, mas na verdade ia paquerar a enfermeira Shizune, os alunos aproveitavam para bagunçar, Gaara analisou com mais cuidado a Hyuuga que parecia tímida na presença dos novos colegas. Os cabelos longos com franja fartas ajudavam esconder parte do rosto, a pele era imaculadamente branca, ela deveria ter um tique nervoso, pois não parava de tocar os dedos uns nos outros.

**9:00 am**

Diferente do Kakashi, Anko, era uma professora maldosa que gostava de impor os alunos em diversas situações ridículas, como fazer chamada oral sobre um tópico que eles ainda não estudaram.

— Foi Shakespeare professora. — a voz da Hyuuga tinha um timbre musical.

— Oh Hinata-chan, como você é inteligente! — Naruto falou alto e ela ficou vermelha.

Gaara percebeu que ela corava com facilidade.

**10:00 am**

Ele resolveu ficar na sala, enquanto a maioria aproveitava para esticar as pernas ou comer um lanche durante aquele pequeno intervalo de vinte minutos. Estava sozinho na sala sem vontade de se misturar a multidão de alunos, até que a Hyuuga entrou e sorriu na sua direção para depois pegar sua bolsa e sair novamente.

Ele sentiu uma pontada estranha no estomago, ninguém sorria para ele a toa, ainda mais alunos novos.

**11:00 am**

— Então eu me tornarei o prefeito de Konoha e cuidarei de todos nessa cidade! — declarou Naruto na aula de redação da professora Kurenai.

Como de praxe, os olhos de Gaara procuraram pela morena, porém não gostou do que viu, ela olhava com admiração para o loiro, parecia encantada com ele. O Sabaku se sentiu desapontado com aquela observação.

**12:00 pm**

Todos se acotovelavam no refeitório em busca de algo para comer, o ruivo procurava se contentar com uma lata de refrigerante e um sanduíche de atum, era hora do almoço que não tinha como escapar dos seus colegas que sentavam juntos todos os dias para comer e conversar.

Hinata também estava lá, havia se enturmado rapidamente, ela distribuía bolinhos de arroz que havia preparado, incrivelmente havia muitos para ser divididos por todos.

— P-pegue um Gaara-san. — pediu enquanto todos saboreavam.

O ruivo havia pensado em recusar, mas o olhar de expectativa dela fez com que aceitasse.

— Nossa Hinata, como você cozinha bem. — alegou Sakura e a morena corou.

Gaara deu uma mordida, estava gostoso, com um toque diferente, realmente ela cozinhava bem, fazia muito tempo que não comia uma comida saudável e caseira, além de ser preparado com tanto... Carinho, essa era a palavra que definia aquele sabor, talvez esse fosse o segredo que o fez aceitar o segundo bolinho de arroz.

**13:00 pm**

As aulas de educação física com o professor Gai, eram particularmente complicadas, o treinador exigia o máximo de todos os alunos. Hinata podia ser boa cozinheira, mas era uma péssima esportista, mal conseguia dar cinco voltas completas na quadra.

**14:00 pm**

O jogo de futebol era apenas um aquecimento para as competições estaduais, o time dava o máximo de si, Gaara era um atacante, juntamente com Naruto e Sasuke, não era a toa que estava no time titular em menos de um mês depois que começara a jogar. Ele nunca perdia a chance de fazer gol.

Mas naquele dia, apenas por um momento que olhou para arquibancada, viu Hinata conversando com Kiba, o jogador reserva, ela parecia totalmente desconfortável e sem graça, pelo olhar malicioso do Inuzuka, poderia imaginar o que ele estava falando com ela.

— Olha a bola Gaara! — a voz de Gai soou.

Pela primeira vez, o ruivo havia perdido um passe importante e não marcou gol.

**15:00 pm**

O Sabaku corria com a morena nos braços, desfalecida. Ele não ligava para o que os outros iriam pensar, já que parou o treino e a pegou no colo assim que a viu tombar nas arquibancadas, apenas queria chegar à enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a enfermeira Shizune.

Ele não sabia explicar, colocou-a com extremo cuidado em cima da maca, Hinata estava pálida e pesava como uma pena, antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer coisa, seus colegas que vinham logo atrás preocupadíssimos, adentraram na enfermaria.

— Será que ela vai ficar bem?

— Tadinha da Hinata-chan.

— Logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Gaara se encostou à parede, não exprimia sua preocupação nas palavras como todos, embora sentisse a aflição consumi-lo por dentro.

**16:00 pm**

Ele havia se informado que os desmaios dela ocorriam com freqüência e não era motivo para preocupações. Mas vê-la deitada parecia tão frágil que sentiu a necessidade de cuidar dela, ele jamais tinha tido qualquer preocupação com quem quer que fosse.

**17:00 pm**

— Você está louco Sabaku?

— A garota foi parar na enfermaria por sua causa! Não sabe o transtorno que você causou? — ele estava confrontando Kiba na saída da escola.

— Eu não pedi que você parasse de jogar! — rosnou o Inuzuka. — Parou o jogo porque quis e também aquela garota é muito fresca.

Gaara estava a ponto de partir para cima do garoto, tinha descoberto que ele havia feito uma proposta indecente a ela que a fez desmaiar de vergonha, antes que as coisas ficassem ainda mais tensas, Naruto o impediu.

— Não faça isso, a Hinata-chan está bem, vamos embora, não vale à pena. — pediu o loiro.

— Você tem razão. — o ruivo concordou. — Mas ainda sim ele merece apanhar. — sem que pudessem impedi-lo, Gaara se virou e acertou um soco na cara de Kiba que pego de surpresa caiu no chão. — Agora eu me sinto melhor e vou deixar bem claro, se tiver a intenção aproximar da Hyuuga novamente eu acabo com você!

O Sabaku se afastou, deixando para trás um Inuzuka assustado e um Naruto espantado.

**18:00 pm**

Ele resolveu ir para casa ao invés de perambular pelas ruas como costumava fazer, pela primeira vez na vida, Temari, sua irmã, estranhou vê-lo voltar tão cedo para casa.

**19:00 pm**

Recusou o jantar, era a quarta vez que seus irmãos pediam comida chinesa naquela semana, ninguém sabia cozinhar, apesar de ser a sua favorita, Gaara sentia-se estranhamente sem fome.

**20:00 pm**

Observou a escuridão da janela do seu quarto, havia algo fascinante na lua, talvez porque ela lembrava os olhos perolados da Hyuuga e Gaara percebeu que estava pensando muito nela nessas ultimas horas e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

**21:00 pm**

Estava deitado, não tinha sono, apenas se sentia solitário, suspirou aborrecido, estava parecendo uma mulherzinha.

**22:00 pm a 06: 00 am**

As horas de sono eram sempre intercaladas com a insônia, mas Gaara não dormiu naquela noite.

**6:35 am**

Estava irritado, cansado e a falta de sono fazia com que tivesse profundas olheiras ao redor dos olhos, ele preferia fazer de tudo, menos ir para a escola naquele dia.

Nem mesmo Naruto conseguiu espantar o seu mau humor quando o encontrou na porta do colégio.

**6:45 am**

— Gaara-san.

Ele estava preste a entrar na sala e não esperava ouvir aquela voz tão cedo.

— Gaara-san, — chamou por ele novamente. — Você tem um minuto?

O ruivo se virou para retrucar com má educação, afinal, ela era a culpada por ele não dormir durante a noite, mas ao olhar para Hinata ele simplesmente soube que não conseguia negar nada a ela.

— O que você quer Hyuuga? — perguntou ríspido.

Mas a morena não pareceu se importar com o seu olhar gélido, porém parecia desconfortável e Gaara percebeu que eram os olhares curiosos dos colegas que estavam dentro e fora da sala.

— Vem comigo. — pediu e ela o acompanhou até um corredor mais vazio.

Ele parou de frente para ela com os braços cruzados e mais uma vez perguntou.

— O que você quer?

**6:50 am**

Hinata estava tímida, esfregava seus dedos em um gesto de nervosismo.

— E-eu queria te agradecer p-por ontem.

— Não foi nada, se é só por isso... — ele se virou para voltar, porém sentiu a mão delicada puxar sua camisa.

— N-não é só isso. Você não tinha obrigação n-nenhuma de me socorrer, sei que faz um dia que nos c-conhecemos e a princípio tive uma primeira impressão errada sobre você... — ela parou de falar não conseguindo olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Continue.

— Mas eu estava enganada, você é uma boa pessoa.

Gaara já foi chamado de tudo o que era nome, mas nunca lhe disseram que ele era uma boa pessoa, não que aquelas palavras fossem fazer alguma diferença para ele anteriormente.

— Porque você está me dizendo isso, mal me conhece! — afirmou.

— Você tem razão, eu mal o conheço! Porque quando me apresentei, você foi o único que não me olhou, até eu começar a falar, te achei muito sério e fiquei receosa de sentar na carteira frente a sua. Mas eu passei a te observar de hora em hora, vi que era solitário e por isso fica tão sozinho já que estava acostumado, apesar de ter amigos você simplesmente não consegue desenvolver uma relação normal com eles, ainda bem que eles não parecem se importar com isso. Percebi que você tem que se virar com o que pode, eu te vi contando moedas para comprar um lanche e não parecia contente de comer algo que provavelmente come todos os dias, vi a sua expressão ao experimentar um dos meus bolinhos, parecia que há muito tempo não comia nada caseiro.

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

— Na aula de educação física, você ajudou a Ino superar os obstáculos, porque ela tinha medo de escalar e o professor Gai é muito rígido, poderia descontar pontos dela. No seu treino de futebol você preferiu emprestar sua tornozeleira para o Naruto, já que ele havia se esquecido de trazer, mesmo correndo o risco de se machucar. Você parou o treino que era muito importante para me socorrer e ficou ao meu lado até que eu recobrasse os sentidos, a enfermeira me contou. Você é uma boa pessoa, posso não te conhecer a muito tempo, mas conheço o suficiente para poder afirmar.

Eles ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, Gaara estava surpreso, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que pudesse ser alvo de intensa observação e nem sabia como reagir diante de tudo aquilo.

— E-eu vi o que você fez com o Inuzuka. N-não que eu aprovo, mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, lhe deu um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo em direção a sala de aula.

**7:00 am**

Gaara sentiu a respiração falhar e seu coração bater mais rápido do que o normal, tocou com as pontas do dedo o rosto, no lugar em que ela havia lhe dado um beijo.

Ele tinha somente uma certeza, estava apaixonado por ela desde a primeira vez que a viu, 24 horas atrás, e talvez ele também estivesse sendo correspondido do mesmo modo.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Eu amei escrever essa one, ela surgiu de repente na minha cabeça e se instalou perigosamente lá, até que eu escrevesse, mas para isso eu fiquei a semana inteira, acredita? Escrevi sem pressa e esse foi o resultado. Tentei não desviar a personalidade dos personagens, mas é quase impossível._

_Espero que gostem e quem ler, comente. _

_Beijos._


End file.
